Arlian Saiyans
by SpaceVixen
Summary: Two children a brother and sister, are sent away just as Planet Vegeta, is destroyed, their pod runs out of fuel, and they land an Planet Arlia were they are raised, at around the age of 18 and 19 two space pods land on their planet, and meet Vegeta and Nappa, with they join them on the quest for the dragon balls or not? Vegetaxoc


A space pod ripped through the atmosphere of it's leaving planet, Vegeta. A young girl, about three, along with a boy of about four could be seen inside, pounding their small fists against the window, effortlessly. Tears streaking down the two children's faces. as they watched helpless as their blood red home exploded into nothing, gone forever.

The young female child throw herself back, clutched her head and screamed, thrashing about inside the small cabin. The male eased back, and hugged his sister, to try and calm her, though he felt like crying just as his sibling was. The younger of the two, sniffed and finally curled up, to it's older flesh and blood just as the sleeping gas kicked in, knocking the two passengers out.

The two children's pod had used all the fuel store it had, and had been drifting aimlessly for months. When one day it was caught, by the gravitational pull of a planet, as they drifted past.

"wake up, nearing planet Arlia, wake up, activating vapor vent, wake up." called a robotic female voice. And the young female opened her eyes slowly, and sat up to gaze outside the pod's only window, curiously. Her brother soon woke, also and gazed out with her.

The small family looked upon a glowing orange planet, roughly the size of the one they had left.

The pod picked up speed as it broke the atmosphere, and blasted down. The small space craft bit into the soil, of the foreign planet, creating a massive crater, for the pod to nest in.

The children, who had been thrown around during the drop, where both sitting dazed, when the pod door opened up. The toddlers slowly crawled out, their silver name tags, clicking softly as they moved.

The female stood slowly, her forest green and dark blue shoulder paddless armor glinting slightly in the dull light, and her red fingerless silk gloves, that ended at almost to her elbow, seemed to grow a darker shade, since the planet's red surroundings and sky. Her brother stood next to her, standing a good six inches above her, though he was only a year older. His night black and shadow grey armor seemed to make him, more taller in a way. The sibling stood, unsure of their new surrounding, when a huge bug like creature shot from the ground around them.

The children yelped, and crouched instinctively out of surprise, since they had been drilled since the day they were born, always, crouch defensively when caught be surprise.

The two stared wearily at the massive bugs. Voices suddenly came from above the creatures. "you are trespassing on Arlian territory!" a strange scratchy voice shouted out, but the children could not see the body that the voice belonged to. "Make any sudden movement and we will blast you!" came anther, deeper, raspier voice. The children were still, and unmoving though clearly tense and ready to spring.

"oh, Bagu, Kuripu their only children, look." a third voice called out, though not as rough as the other two.

A bug, like creature, leaped from the strange animal it rode, and landed in front of the two. "shitagi be careful!" one of his comrades spoke, and the bug man stood his full height.

"it is ok, they are children, they can not harm me." he chittered in his strange crackly voice. Then he looked closely at the two youngsters. "ah! They are sayain!" he screeched, and pointed a bony finger like claw at them.

The brother and sister glanced at each other confused, and slightly irked. The male shrugged, and his sister glared at the bug man.

The two other bug like people leaped off and joined the one who screeched. They aimed strange weapons at them, that pointed at them from the top, and under the handle.

The tips of their weapons glowed a pale blue, and the female gripped her brother's hand.

"wait!" one called out, and the two holding the guns, lowered them slightly. "we could raise them on this planet. They will grow strong, and protect us. I will take them, I'm sure my mate will not mind, and my little Musuko will have two new half brother, sister as playmates." "what are you crazy!" the one to the left, a dark brown skinned one, shouted raising his arms up. "Bagu it's a good idea actually." the one to the right, who was dark shade of yellow, grunted.

"well then it's settled I will take them and raise them both." the one who spoke, was a dark blue. "Very well, Shitagi, load them up." the yellow one grunted and climbed back onto his ridding creature, followed by the brown on.

The dark blue alien crouched in front of the two children. "come on, lets go to my place,… and I bet your hungry as well as tired?" he asked, and the female looked over to her older brother. A silent question and answered passed between them then the female straightened. "ok." she using her voice for the first time in a long time. Her small voice echoed though, and was cared over the vast open land.

"ok children. Follow me." he said, mounting his bug. The two children stood and looked up at him. He sighed and reached down, yanking them both up with one hand and seated them behind him.

The two shifted uncomfortably on the bare rough hide of the creature they sat upon.

"Hitchachdoiu houy!" he shout, snapping the reins, and the two children held onto each other, in fear of falling off the speeding creature

They raced through the vast land, and slowed when they reached a large gate, that towered over them. The massive gates opened and revealed crowds of more bug people, and miles of busy roads.

"this is our city, Yarckta." the man whispered as they rode, though he did not have a mouth. The children gazed in awe, but got strange looks and people murmured as they rode past. The young female and male, having Saiyan blood, tightened their tails around their waists and held their heads higher, ignoring the pointing and gasps of the massive crowd.

They made it through most of the city, and the crowd had thinned out, as did the building that had been clustered up. Now the two sayain born, saw spaced out huts, and small gardens the accompanied each individual dwelling.

"this is my home." the alien said, as they neared one of the houses that dotted the edge of the city and dismounted. The children did not need help this time and leapt off easily, landing beside him with soft thuds.

"I will go get my mate, and son, stay here." he commanded, before opening his strange stick like door, and leaving the two alone outside.

The two stood for a moment, completely unmoving, when the female shoved her older sibling. He stumbled then launched himself at her, wrestling her to the red ground. She shoved him off, and the two ended up rolling around in the dirt, their tails waving playfully.

A shriek filled the air, and the siblings stopped what their were doing in mid-action. The female, who was pinning her brother with one hand in his face and the other gripping his spiked black hair, while the male under neither her, had both his hands wrapped around his sisters, they both turned to the direction of the sharp shrill noise.

A purple bug, though softer looking was pointing at them, wide eyed, with the bug man that had brought them her, trying to calm her.

A shorter bug, peeked out from behind the purple one, and gazed at the children hatefully, as they stood up dusting their armor.

The purple bug, calmed down and looked at them oddly. "This is my mate, Lolika, and our son, Musuko," the bug said and gestured to the one beside him and the one behind the one beside him.

"are you sure?" Lolika whispered to her mate.

He nodded. "yes, I cant leave them to die."

"but they are Saiyans they wont die!"

The children watched the two argue and finally the female, Lolika throw her arms up and stormed inside. "fine!" she snapped, then gestured towards the siblings. "come!"

The two glared at the female bug, disliking her immediately, but they followed.


End file.
